


Sweet Unexpected Affair

by miaomiao2016



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiao2016/pseuds/miaomiao2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after the Columbian eliminated, David Luiz and James Rodríguez have an unexpected but sweet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Unexpected Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these 2 cute boys！^o^  
> And... I'm a Chinese, English is not my first language. So please PLEASE forgive me if I made mistakes!

David leaves his cheering teammates when the party almost ends. Now, he walks alone in the passageway, thinking about the game.  
  
It was a tough game, full of charge, bullt, pain and tears. It seems like both of them have gone to far, especially at certain times.  
  
But we won. We finally won the game. This is the most important thing.  
  
With this thought, David heads to his room. It’s an exhausting day. All he wants right now is lying in his bed, having a peaceful sleep.  
  
Then David sees this unexpected guest, James Rodríguez, the Columbian boy he fought and comforted, standing at his door. Those eyes aren’t red anymore, not like a few hours before.  
  
David stops in surprise. He have never thought they will meet again in these days, since the Colombians is leaving tomorrow. He feels sorry for this young boy, but he knows that’s how everything goes. Someone has to go home at the end of the day, and they both fight to stay.  
  
“Hey.” David shrugs his shoulders. “You surprise me. Anyway, we can’t just stand here and talk. Please come in.” He opens the door, leads James in. “So, what brought you here?”  
  
James purses his lips for a while. Then, he gives a shy smile. “I just want to say thank you. You make me feel so much better. I guess I did make progress in some degree, just like you said before.”  
  
“Well, you are that good. I know you, and I really worried about you at that time.” David says. Strangely, facing this young boy alone, he starts to feel nervous. “And, thanks about the jersey.” He tries to relieves himself, but these words make him feel even more stupid.  
  
The young boy still keeps his head down, but David can swear that he see smile in those bright eyes. No wonder James feels relieved because of his words. And, unbelievably, David himself doesn’t fell nervous anymore.  
  
“You are the champ, brother.” David embraces James, like he did before. He can’t help but think about the scene that James cried in his arms. It was… kind of cute.  
This time, of course, James is not crying. He replies David calmly: “And you will do well and go far in this game. I know you can.” He moves his head slightly and rubs David’s lips.  
  
For David, It feels like he just kissed James’ hair, makes him wonder what it feels like to kiss James.  
  
It’s just insane that I’m really thinking about this! It’s Just fucking crazy! Get a grip David…  
  
Didn’t work. Seems like he can’t stop thinking about the kiss. James does nothing but stay in his arms silently, just like wait for him to kiss him.  
  
And David does. His lips brush against James’, soft and slight, just like a feather. He didn’t scare James away, but the young boy looks confused with those beautiful eyes open widely.  
  
For a moment, David thought James would run away, leaving him thinking about the mess he just made. However, James just pushes him away, and signs: “Seriously, I hope you know what you’re doing.”  
  
“Yeah. Of course.” David kisses James again, but not that slightly. His tongue slides in the slightly opened mouth to reach the tongue of James. It really is crazy, but the taste of this young boy is just so good… just like a dream that he have never had.  
  
Facing each other, they take off their shirts. “This time we will exchange nothing.” James smiles, seems to be nervous.  
  
David has no choice but pull James closer. “You alright?”  
  
James doesn’t reply, wraps his arms around David’s neck. It’s like a silent permission.  
  
David groans out. Their bare bodies are too close, and the breath is getting hotter. He glances at James, fingers slid over his skin to feel him.  
  
After they remove all the cloth away (even the underwear), James fully kisses David for the time. “This is totally unexpected.” He whispers: “But it’s not bad after all.”  
  
David kisses James with a chuckle. Then he pushes his dick slowly in to him. It feels like he has been waiting for this moment for some time… to be inside this young boy, inside the warm and tight space.  
  
And James is inviting him. Though it hurts, James wraps his legs around David’s waist, twist his body to let David in.  
  
Seeing the tears of hurt, David kisses those tears away, feel those arms around his neck tighten. “You know what the most interesting thing is?” David says in a soft voice: “Every time you strip your cloth in front of me, you’re crying.”  
  
“Shut up.” James mutters, leaning his head on David’s shoulder. “Just shut up and fuck me.”  
  
“Oh god.” David grasps his short hair, kiss him deeply. Then he starts to move, slowly, inch by inch, in and out, trying to find the right way for both of them. James, at the same time, tries to get himself adjusted. They look at each other in the eye during the whole time.  
  
It didn’t take long before they get the speed and depth. The impact of their body is becoming stronger and faster.  
  
James embraces David tightly, gritting his teeth for not crying out. David licks his lips, until those lips part, James moans gently for pain and pleasure.  
  
They almost reaches the edge at the same time, lost in the pleasure they give each other.  
  
David recovers faster, moves himself out, says hesitatingly: “I’m wondering…Alright, have you ever think of moving to PSG? ”  
  
James smiles softly. “Sorry but…nope. I’m going nowhere. AS Monaco is great, I’m gonna stay there for at least one more season.”  
  
David sighs. He knows they will meet each other soon, not as teammates, but in a totally different way. “Yeah. The Ligue 1 is coming.”  
  
“In August.” James moves away and lies beside David, looking at him. He talks to David with a big smile. “So we will fight each other, again. This time, I’ll break up your attack.”  
  
This boy is recovering, all the strength, passion and the purely fighting heart. This is everything David could ask for, at least for tonight. He leans to James, kiss him on the lips. “We’ll see.”


End file.
